Loss For Words
by Tsukasa
Summary: A ZeroxHiead, because there aren't enough. Yes, a YAOI. Read my lips, HieadxIhkny fans, Y-A-O-I. That's for dumping all this HieadxIhkny smut on me! .::Chapter 4 Up::.
1. Zero

Cass: Aiee..Hiead x Zero.... ooo.... Uh..I dun own Megami Kouhosei, although I wish I did, I'm not making any money out of this so don't sue...   
Hiead:.....Onna. You are completely insane.  
Cass: You liked it. You know you did. ^-^  
  
-------Loss for Words-------  
  
---ZERO'S POV---  
  
My fault. All my fault.  
  
COMPLETELY.  
  
I'm such an idiot....As I stare at the Triscuit box before me, I mutter, "Why me?! Why do _I_ have to suffer so much!?" It really is too much for me now.  
You were always so cold. So distant. So....  
  
Cruel. You were always so sadistic. You always pushed people away. Whenever I was around you, I couldn't help but feel belittled. We all did.   
  
Yet...you were always so beautiful. You with your silver hair and garnet eyes. Your eyes were unfathomable. You were untouchable. When I saw you standing there, alone, looking at Zion, I couldn't help but want to touch you. To hold you in my arms. To protect you from the world and its cruelties, even when I know you would be the one protecting me.  
  
You were always able to take care of yourself, Hiead Gner.  
At first, I wanted to kill you. I wanted to expose you to humiliation, to make you seem...well...  
  
To make you seem human. But none of it ever worked. You were too skilled to ever fail at anything. It's almost unfair to see you in your perfection, smirking at me from the shadows.  
  
I am pathetic. You are perfect.  
  
It is because I am pathetic that I told you how I felt.  
  
I told you that I loved you. Me. Zero Enna. Mr. Happy-Naive-I'm-gonna-become-a-Goddess-Pilot told Hiead Gner, the coldest, cruelest, sadistic ass alive that he loved him. You know what you said...?  
You said nothing. Absolutely nothing. You turned around, shocked. Your crimson eyes widened momentarily. At that moment, my confidence collapsed inwardly. You stood there in silence, and, for effect, you blinked off your shock and walked out shortly after.   
  
I am a complete moron.  
  
That is how this fight started. You were waiting for me here, in my, no...OUR room. You walked up to me and looked into my eyes. It felt as if you could see all of my secrets. In that moment, I felt completely vulnerable. After a few moments, you muttered softly about how I could never understand you. Then you punched me. I didn't bother to block it, but I countered with a kick, all the while cursing myself for even ATTEMPTING to harm you.  
  
I asked you why. You said you didn't want anyone loving you....especially me. But now, I can't help but wonder...  
  
  
Who the hell's gonna stop me?  
  
~END CHAPTER ONE~  
  
Cass: Watcha think? Watcha think?! *bounces around* 


	2. Hiead

---HIEAD'S POV---  
  
Weak. Pathetic. Naive.   
  
That is what you are, Enna. But still...  
  
How is it that someone as pathetic as you can make me feel this way? I know I am stronger then you. But..you still make me feel like the weakest person alive. Why? I don't like this. Not one bit.  
  
But I know the truth. The terrible, horrifying truth..--  
  
Enna is coursing in my veins. Why do you do this to me? I didn't do anything but hate you and spite you. Yes, I wanted to make you suffer, but not as bad as you are making me. This is just.. It's like a constant prodding at the back of my mind. It's like I cannot stop thinking about you. Could it be...love?  
No. I hate you. I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate...  
  
You walk in. You run a hand through your unruly, tangled chocolate brown hair. Your azure eyes are heavy-lidded, and sweat is pouring down your neck. The feeling is stronger then ever, and I have to use all of my strength to restrain it. Dammit, I wish anyone, ANYONE, even my pathetic excuse of a repairer had come in...  
  
But no. It had to be you. You with your beautiful, innocent, piercing eyes and unruly hair.. You with your sweat-covered body and quiet demeanor. You know I am watching you. You can sense it. You stretch and yawn, then you flop lazily onto your bed. I grin as I watch you doze. Yes, Enna, my time will come. And when you least expect it, I will pounce, and you won't be able to do anything about it. I can almost feel you squirming underneath me. When that time comes, Zero, you will be helpless.  
------------------  
  
Zero yawned again. He closed his eyes gently, and began to drift. Hiead smirked and walked over to him. He watched Zero intently, like a hawk watching it's prey. He stood in silence for a few minutes, and that's when Zero became restless. He twisted in his sleep, his breathing rigid. Sweat poured down his already sweaty face as he began to cry out in his sleep. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Hiead felt a pang in his heart. 'What... Why..?' Hiead thought to himself. Another voice echoed in his mind. 'Does it really matter? ' Then Hiead sat next to Zero and gathered him in his arms, hugging him gently. Zero squirmed a bit more, but then his body relaxed in Hiead's embrace. Hiead lightly kissed Zero's forehead and whispered, "It's okay.... I'm here...you'll be fine.." As if in reply, Zero shivered. Hiead set him back onto the bed, lying next to him, watching him. Zero's mouth was slightly opened, his hair strewn across his face. Hiead smoothed back the younger boy's bangs and watched him sleep...   
  
~END CHAPTER 2~  
  
Cass: Kinda short...^^;; 


	3. Contemplations

----ZERO'S POV----  
I awoke the next morning, feeling kinda groggy. The nightmare I had last night was terrible....   
  
GOA had been under attack by VICTIM. Hiead, being as reckless as he is, went out in his Pro-Ing to fight them. Alone.  
  
I watched from the window as he successfully fought off the smaller VICTIM, all the while wondering, 'Where are the Goddess Pilots...?' Then, just when I thought he would actually come back alive and in one piece, the VICTIM leader came up from behind...   
  
Hiead was relentless in his attack nonetheless. He bravely raised his beam cannon to shoot, but the VICTIM was too close. It was too late. The VICTIM chomped Hiead's Pro-Ing in half, like a piece of celery. There was a slight glimmer among the broken shards of metal... After studying it closely from my vantage point, I realized...  
  
It was blood. Hiead's blood. Hiead Gner was dead.  
  
I did the only thing I could. I screamed out in protest. I know I must've screamed out in the waking world as well, for I'm not exactly world renown as a sound sleeper.  
  
Then the funniest thing happened. I think Hiead comforted me.  
  
I mean, we're talkin' HIEAD GNER.  
  
It really is too much. I think I'm going insane. There's no way in hell Hiead Gner would comfort me--or anyone, for that matter.  
  
I've come to a conclusion.  
  
I, Zero Enna, am officially insane.  
  
That's why I'm having delusions of Hiead Gner lying next to me in bed.  
  
When I awoke (feeling groggy), I was greeted by the sight of silver brushing up against dark ivory. I blinked. Yes, it was Hiead all right. Hiead Gner was lying next to me, Zero Enna, in a bed.  
  
Did I mention that it was a small bed? So our bodies were brushing up against eachother.  
  
OH. MY. ERNN. LATTIES.  
  
I think Hiead Gner is in love with me.  
  
Either that or I'm insane.  
  
~END CHAPTER 3~  
  
Cass-baka: Is it me, or am I only capable of writing short stories..? 


	4. Complications in the tangled web of love

CASS-BAKA: Hey all..^^; XD I'm so happy with the feedback I got! Thanks sooo much to Duran-san (that's your name, right? O.o;) for all the support! And don't worry, Bunni-Chan, I'll try to get all the chapters up as soon as possible. XD  
  
-------  
  
~CHAPTER 4~  
  
Azuma walked into Candidates 86-88's sleeping quarters. His jaw dropped, and the cigarette he was smoking dropped out of his mouth, onto the floor, where the so-called 'flying metal trashcan' hurried and picked it up. He stared, taken aback by the sight that greeted him.  
  
Candidate number eighty-eight, Zero Enna, was lying in bed, being embraced tightly by Hiead Gner, number eighty-seven.  
  
Did I mention that usually these two were at eachother's throats? They HATED eachother.  
  
That's why Azuma nearly screamed. But then, he shook off his momentary shock, regained his 'I'm-the-Instructor, I'm bad, I've got this under control' attitude, and walked over to the two candidates. He brooded over them, his arms crossed. A low, dangerous growl emitted from his throat.  
  
"Candidate number eighty-eiiiggghhhttt..." he growled, addressing his favorite of the two Candidates, evidently noticing he was awake. There was a slight rustling of cloth as Zero rolled over to face his instructor. A look of pure fear and humiliation emnated from his wide blue eyes.  
  
"You do know that SEX is not permitted in the GOA," Azuma continued, raising his voice, and almost amused expression on his face. "And on top of that, you're late for TRAINING!!!!!" he shouted, raising his voice even higher at the last word.  
  
"Y-Yes, sir!" Zero yelped, jumping out of the bed. Hiead barely stirred. Zero couldn't help but glare. Why was HE still asleep..? "B-But sir," he continued. "We weren't having sex, sir... we were just--"  
  
Hiead awoke, and didn't let Zero finish his explanation. "We were just about to, sir. We were in the middle of foreplay when Number Eighty-eight over here fell asleep." Hiead murmured, his telltale smirk forming on his lips.  
  
Zero gaped, and turned around to face Hiead. Blood pooled into his cheeks.  
  
Azuma's face reddened. So they HAD been doing so, just as he feared... "THAT'S A VIOLATION OF THE RULES, CANDIDATES!!!!!" he shouted once more. "WHEN YOU GET DOWN TO THE TRAINING HALL, TWENTY LAPS!!"  
  
Zero glared, and opened his mouth in protest. "But sir, we weren't--"  
  
Azuma shot a dangerous glance at Zero. "So, twenty isn't enough for you, Eighty-eight?! Fine! MAKE IT FIFTY!!!" With that, Azuma stomped out of the room.  
  
---------------  
  
Two hours later, Zero walked into the Mess Hall, sweat puring down his face. On top of the fifty laps Azuma had made them do, he had had to run on that stupid 'hamster wheel' as he called it. Goddesses, he hated that wheel.  
  
"Hey, Zero!" his friend, the bespectacled Clay called. Zero glanced in the direction the voice had come from. Clay stood from his chair and waved. "Over here!!"  
  
Zero grabbed a tray and walked over the table. He sat down next to Clay, with Roose across from him. Yamagi sat down next to the green-haired boy, and dug into the multicolored slop that was what the Candidates called lunch.  
  
"So, why was Azuma-san yelling, Zero-kun?" Roose piped up, simultaneously eating a spoonful of the colorful slop on his tray.   
  
"W-Well..." Zero stuttered.  
  
Yamagi cut in. "I heard what happened. Zero and Hiead were getting it on. Obviously it disturbed the old man," the purple-haired boy said evenly. Roose choked on his slop, and Clay coughed.  
  
Zero growled. "Yamagi...!!" he started. He glanced behind Yamagi, and saw Hiead, sitting alone, as always.   
  
Maybe it was an act of compassion, or maybe it was to annoy him, he didn't really know. But Zero grabbed his tray, stood up, and sat next to Hiead. Hiead shot Zero a sideways glance and blinked. Zero grinned.  
  
"Hi!" he said cheerfully as the other Candidates watched in surprise. Hiead stood to move to a vacant table, but Zero grabbed his arm and yanked him down. "So, how are you?" he asked, trying his hardest to start up a conversation.  
  
Hiead glared. What was this idiot up to this time..? "What do you want?" he growled.  
  
Zero grinned, obviously happy at the rise he was getting out of the silver-haired boy. "Just wanted to talk to you."  
  
Hiead snorted. This idiot was getting on his nerves. He finished his lunch in silence, disposed of his tray, and walked in to his sleeping quarters.  
  
He was followed shortly after by Zero, who no longer had an amused demeanor following after him. "Why are you always like that?" he asked, anger edging his voice.   
  
Hiead growled. "Why do you care..?"  
  
That's when Zero snapped. "Maybe it's 'cause I'm worried, maybe it's 'cause you're my friend... Yes, I consider you my friend while you may not, Hiead, but most of all..." Zero trailed off.  
  
Hiead crossed his arms. "I'm listening." For once.  
  
Zero stepped closer to the silver haired boy. "It's probably 'cause I love you.." he murmured, gently placing his lips on Hiead's.  
  
~END CHAPTER 4~  
  
CASS-BAKA: Oh look! It's smutty!!!! ^___^ So much fluff, yes? Azuma was terribly OOC. 


	5. Enter Hiead

----HIEAD'S POV----  
  
My Goddess.....what does this idiot think he's doing..?   
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
This is getting annoying. The hell does he think he's DOING..?   
  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
He can stop kissing me now...  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
  
...I've lost my patience. 


	6. Hiead's Response

CASS: Last chapter was rather..short. .o  
  
-------------  
  
Hiead roughly pushed Zero away from him. He glared, his crimson eyes blazing. "Idiot.." he murmured, falling into his all too familiar fighting stance.  
  
Zero sighed dejectedly. Thus, he let his guard down, which left an opening for Hiead.   
  
Hiead rushed forward and struck. It was a typical opening move of his, and yet Zero couldn't bring himself to get used to it, no matter how many times they fought. Zero flew back against the wall, the sheer force of Hiead's blow hitting him full on.  
  
"I told you once already, Enna," Hiead growled. "Don't.Touch.Me."  
  
Zero slid down the wall, his usual energy replaced with a strange exhaustion that was uncharacteristic of the young Candidate. He kept his eyes on the floor, his chocolate brown hair more disheveled than ever. Hiead fell back from his fighting stance.  
  
And, without making the slightest sound, Hiead turned and walked out, leaving the unusually quiet Zero to his thoughts.  
  
  
---  
  
  
It was nearing dinner on the GOA, and the Candidates had congregated at their usual table. Hiead wasn't there, obviously. Zero suspected that he was on another table, as usual, but when he looked through the crowd, there wasn't the familiar flash of silver that he had become accustomed to. After a few minutes of waiting by the entrance, Zero finally grabbed a tray from the counter and sat down. "Has anyone seen Hiead..?" he asked the other Candidates anxiously.  
  
"Not me," Roose said cheerfully, biting into his dinner. Then, Yamagi cut in.  
  
"I did," he said, eager to pass on this information. "I saw him in the Training Hall."   
  
Having aquired this little tidbit of information, Zero jumped up from the table and ran off towards the Training Hall.  
  
Roose smiled and took Zero's tray. "More food for me, then."  
  
  
---  
  
"HIEAD!" Zero yelled as he burst into the Training Hall. Hiead barely glanced up.  
  
Zero growled, and did something that was more characteristic of his genki self. He ran up to Hiead and tackled him. Hiead grunted, and proceeded to throw the blue-eyed boy off.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" Hiead yelled, struggling desperately underneath Zero.  
  
Zero grinned. "Make me!" he replied, enjoying the rise he was getting from the crimson-eyed boy.  
  
Suddenly, Hiead flipped Zero over and pinned him down, his hands encircling Zero's neck. Zero retched.  
  
Then the door to the Training Hall opened, and in walked none other than Azuma. He saw the Candidates and his face reddened.  
  
"NUMBER EIGHTY-EIIGGGHHHTTTT!!!!!!!!" Azuma yelled. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY!!! NO SEX ON THE GOA!!!!!"  
  
Both of the Candidates stood, and Zero opened his mouth to say something. Azuma put up a hand.  
  
"Don't.Get.Started." Azuma growled, every syllable weighted with rage.  
  
-----------  
  
CASS:O_O 


End file.
